


In the Dead of Night (and Winter) | College AU

by writingeverywhere



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Language, F/M, One Shot, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingeverywhere/pseuds/writingeverywhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is nothing more irritating than being woken up. At 3 in the morning. In the middle of winter. By the screeching of the fire alarm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dead of Night (and Winter) | College AU

**Author's Note:**

> My second College AU! This one is a bit different than the first one, as it doesn't involve Punk!Levi. It does include Eren, though!

Sleep was something that you took very seriously. It didn't matter whether you were taking a 30 minute nap or settling down for a full night's rest. If you were woken up unnecessarily, you were mad. End of story. 

So, when the blaring noise of the fire alarm jolted you awake at _3 in the fucking morning_ , you were understandably livid. 

"What the hell!" you shouted to no one (you slept alone) as you threw the covers away from your body. The cold air around you immediately pricked at your skin, causing you to hiss in further annoyance. You pulled a sweatshirt over your head and slipped on a random pair of boots that were lying around on the floor. You didn't care one bit that your bright yellow sweatpants didn't match your pink polka-dot boots and your purple sweatshirt. 

You yanked open your door to find disoriented students begrudgingly walking through the halls towards the marked emergency exits. The loud siren of the alarm was even more obvious in the halls, and you put your hands over your ears to block some of the noise. 

"Why the fuck is this damn alarm going off in the first place?" you grumbled under your breath as you, too, made your way to the staircase. 

Nobody around you seemed to be worried as to _why_ the alarm was going off; they just seemed angry that it had disturbed them from their sleep. Just like you were. 

Finally you made it outside, but as soon as you took one step from indoors, you realized that you would rather have the alarm bursting your eardrums than be standing around in the cold. 

"And why the _fuck_ does this have to be happening in the fucking cold?" you let out an exasperated sigh, gaining some looks from the people around you. Some were filled with "yeah man I totally get what you're talking about", and others were more like "why in the world are you using such strong language?" 

You closed your eyes for a few seconds to try and calm yourself down, and then opened them to search for the one person you knew would have the most calming effect on you. 

It took a few minutes, but eventually you found the person you were looking for among the throng of people who were gathered outside. It wasn't as difficult as you thought it would be; most people were huddled in groups to stay warm, but he was standing alone, his gaze seeming to be searching for something. Or someone. 

"Levi!" you called out, and the man's gaze stopped searching and landed on you. His lips twitched when he saw the pissed-off look on your face, and he sauntered towards you. 

"I see that you're wound pretty tightly about this whole thing," his smooth voice sounded. 

"No shit, it's 3 o'clock in the goddamn morning and I'm freezing my ass off," you seethed, not understanding why he seemed so calm. 

Levi clicked his tongue and shook his head as he muttered, "How did I know you'd forget an actual jacket?" He held out his hand to give you a jacket that you didn't even notice he had been holding. 

You forgot about your anger for a moment, choosing instead to focus on the touching actions of your boyfriend. The fact that he had brought an extra jacket for you meant that he had thought about you before coming outside. You could tell that he cared about you; maybe not through his words sometimes, but his actions proved enough.

"Well? Are you going to take it or not?" he asked with an annoyed tone in his voice. It snapped you back into reality and you gratefully took it from his grasp.

"Thank you so much," you voiced your appreciation as you slid your arms through the arm holes in his jacket. It smelled like him - a combination of cologne, tea leaves, and something else you couldn't place - and that made you all the more relaxed. 

"Tch," was his simple reply, but you could tell that he was happy that you accepted his offer. 

The two of you sat down on a nearby bench and scooted as close together as possible, wanting to share body heat. And, Levi would never admit it out loud, but he loved the feeling of security that washed over him whenever the two of you were close. He didn't know that you felt the same way.

Just as you were starting to become fully relaxed and even warm up some, your mutual friend Eren came jogging over. Well, Levi would argue that Eren wasn't his friend, but it was obvious to you that he cared for him. 

"Hey guys," Eren said, looking a bit sheepish as he approached you. You brushed it off, though, not thinking anything of it. 

"Hey, Eren," you greeted him, smiling a bit. "Do you know what's going on?" you wondered, still not knowing why the alarm was sounding. 

"Oh, ha, you see that's a funny story," he blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. You realized why he had looked so ashamed before. 

" _Eren fucking Jaeger_ ," you growled, launching yourself onto your feet. "What the fuck did you do?" You didn't notice Levi's amused expression as he sat still on the bench.

"N-Nothing! Nothing...except for lighting a candle and catching my curtains on fire," the brunette grew quieter as he continued to talk, and you almost couldn't hear him over the alarm that was still going off. _Almost._  

Something inside you snapped, and all of the calm that you had just been feeling was replaced with the same anger that you felt when you were first woken up. "So all of this is your fault!" you hissed dangerously quiet, and Eren let out an audible gulp at your rage. 

"What were you lighting the damn candles for, anyways?" Levi asked, taking your hand and pulling you back down next to him. He didn't want you to get too worked up over something so seemingly trivial. Plus, he was starting to get cold again... "Were you creating a romantic atmosphere for yourself and your right hand?"

Eren's immediate blush said it all. 

"No!" you gasped, shooting out of your seat again (Levi groaned inwardly at this). "You made _all of these people_ wake up and march outside into the freezing cold all because you were _horny?_ "

"I-I couldn't help it!" Eren obviously had lost control over what he was saying, proven by the next words out of his mouth. "Maybe if you had been there to help me-"

You interrupted him with an enraged screech and were about to lunge at him until Levi took your hand again and forced you back next to him. He had an eyebrow raised at Eren's suggestive comment, but he chose not to add anything to the already heated discussion. 

"(F/N), I-"

"Go jack off in the woods or something," you interrupted Eren's apology, making it clear that you no longer wanted to talk to him. 

The boy shook his head, but walked away, deciding to wait until you had calmed down to try and talk to you. 

"That was intense," Levi stated after Eren had left your presence. "You okay?"

"I'm annoyed as fuck. Just sit here with me and let's wait this out," you grumbled. You snuggled into his side as you said this, and your actions didn't match the harsh tone your voice had. 

Normally, Levi didn't like too much PDA, but he could sense that you needed to be calmed down again. So he allowed you to curl into him and he wrapped an arm around you. 

You both immediately began to feel the effects of each other's warmth. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't quite sure how to end this, so hopefully it doesn't come off as awkward as it felt while typing it. As always, feedback is very much appreciated :)


End file.
